No Competiton There!
by Shining Starlightxo
Summary: On a Hiatus until Balance of Toontown and a new story will be done Please understand. Thank you. Message on profile.
1. The Prologue

We'll. Here it is the moment a dozen people have been waiting for, lol... The story I have been planning! Without further ado the awesome story, No Competition There!

* * *

**No Competition There**

**By: QueenLauraxx**

* * *

**May's POV**

I stare in utter shock at an envelope in my hands. My friends and I are going to be competing in a singing competition! This will show Drew and his friends. We're not nerds anymore like we used to be. We're going to win that money prize and get a bit of revenge in it too.

It has been 5 years when we last saw them. When we were younger at the age of 13. I had braces and glasses, Leaf had acne, Dawn was a little too short for her age, Misty was a little chubby, and Ariana was stick skinny. But now were 18 and we've grown. I mean Ariana even went far beyond by dying her hair. All we did was change our wardrobes and I got contacts.

Now we're back and better than ever! I take out my IPhone, I have a case that is red with some clear crystal rhinestones. I dial all of their phone numbers. On another line I hear 4 rings until I hear one being picked up, "Hello?" I recognize that voice it was Dawn's. "Hey! I have something to tell all of you guys! It's REALLY important." I hear a silence on the other end until I hear Dawn say something back. "Alright. So do you want to say when all of us are on the line. I answer as quickly as I could, "Yes!"

Then I heard another line being picked up. "Hey! What's up?" It was Ariana. I say, "Wait one second!" Then we hear 2 other lines pick up, "What do you want it's 10:30 AM! I wanna sleep.." I laugh as they say that at the same time. Sometimes Leaf and Misty have many things in common.

I say, "Alright. Ready for the news?" I hear a yes from each line. I practically scream into the phone, " WE'RE going to the singing competition!" I hear a squeal from Dawn and Ariana and a scream from Misty and Leaf. I smile and tell them go pack we leave tomorrow at noon. I hear them say yes and then I hang up.

I walk over to my closet and start packing my luggage . After I was done I went downstairs to tell my parents about the competition. After I had told them my mother squealed and said, "My baby is going to preform! And sing beautifully!" Whole my dad chuckled. I said," Moooooom!" She smiled at me. I ran upstairs and grab my bag. As I went upstairs I see my alarm clock and noticed it was 8:45. I'm getting pretty tired. I yawned and fell asleep on my bed.

**Dawn's POV:**

Oooh! What should I bring for this trip! Ooh! Maybe my pink heels. Or that pink sundress! i don't know! I'll grab a couple accessories.

**2 hours later**

Phew! I finished just on time! Let me see, a bag full of shirts and bottoms, a bag of accessories, bag of shoes, hair curler, make up! Woo! All packed! WAIT! I forgot my computer and IPhone and chargers!

Alright now since I'm ACTUALLY done with packing time to tell my mom!

I went downstairs and said," Hey Mom." She looked up at me from doing the dishes. "Hey Dawn", she said. I bit my lip and said," Mom, May invited me to go to a SINGING COMPETITION! Can I go?" She looks at me. Her face immediately lighted up and said," YES! Go rock out that competition!"

I smile as I walk up the stairs and I noticed what time it was. I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Ariana's POV:**

I have so many things to pack. But I don't wanna go over board like Dawn. That girl could practically bring her whole ROOM anywhere. I'll bring dresses, tops and bottoms and 3 pairs of shoes. Some accessories and done!

Now since I'm 18. I don't have parents with me right now. I live in an apartment , but my parents are in Kanto right now and I'm in the Sinnoh region. So yeah.

I fell asleep and I could not wait until the next day!

* * *

**Alright I don't want to go ON and ON about how they pack and stuff. I know boring and bland but next chapter is when they get there and meet the boys. :P!**


	2. Chapter 1: Skyscrapers and Run ins

**I am back! So I hope you like the last chapter! I will try updating as MANY stories as I can! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Pokemon or 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Skyscrapers and Run ins**

* * *

**May's POV:**

I leave my house at around noon so I could get to the airport in an hour. Once I had gotten out of the car, I could see Dawn standing with literally 10 bags with her. I sweat dropped at that.

Then I see Leaf get out of the car, I waved to her while she waves back. Then I could hear some squealing. Typical Dawn.

"Guys! Guys! I found out there are 5 shopping malls near our competition.", Dawn squealed while running towards us. We all groaned. You NEVER want to go with Dawn EVER to a mall. Just carrying 2 bags of clothes can make your arms feel like jelly.

Misty and Ariana soon arrived and said Hi to us.

I took out my ticket and it had said our airplane was to deport at 2:00pm. I realized it was 1:45pm. I told everyone if we don't hurry we could miss our plane.

We started running, but Dawn was the slowest since she had to carry 10 bags of luggage.

At exactly 2:00pm we had arrived onto the plane thanking Arceus we weren't late. Alright let's go over to our seats. I found my seat and found out I was sitting next to a hyperactive Dawn. Oh GREAT! This is gonna be a looooong trip!

**4 hours later**

DAWN CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?! I was so annoyed all I heard coming out of that girls mouth were clothes, shopping, boys, and make up!

After 30 minutes of Dawn's incoherent babbling, the pilot said," We will be landing soon."

I practically screamed,"Yes!" This caused all of them to stare at me, talk about embarassing!

We walked out of the airplane and Dawn kept babbling. Leaf and Ariana were trying to shut her up but it did not work. But Misty had a different idea on how to shut Dawn up.

"DAWN! WE KNOW YOU LOVE THOSE THINGS BUT WE HAVE OTHER THINGS TO TALK ABOUT! Dawn watched in horror as she pulled out a mallet. Talk about painful!

Dawn started whimpering and sprinted ahead. We all looked at Misty and we all raised our eyebrow and I said, "Too much?" They all agreed..

In about 10 minutes we got there and Dawn is practically all hyper and happy again.

The house was HUGE! We all entered and said," Oh my GOSH! This is not a house it's a castle!

We all heard a small knock on the door. I turned around and opened the door and realized who it was.

**Dawn's POV**

I got to admit but Misty is pretty scary. Once you get her mad she's mad for practically an eternity.

We all heard a knock at the door. May turned around and opened the door. We all gasped at who it was. White hair. Brown eyes. BRENDAN!? May's best friend!

We all heard May gasp and then she tackled him in a hug. "Oh hey May! I have seen you in forever!" I heard May giggle. I smiled, they looked adorable! (Don't worry readers! Just wait a little longer with Drew! Lol.)

Brendan then looked at all of us and he said hi to us.

"Hey Brendan what are you even doing here?", I asked.

He looked at me and said he was joining the competition. All of us looked at each other and we all plastered a smirk on our face.

"We ALL know who's gonna win", we said simultaneously. He looked at us like we were hobos. "How can you girls say things like that you are all like mind readers!"

We all laughed at that comment. Brendan then said, "Alright girls I just came here to visit, May-May and you guys. So see you!" He then left. I noticed May had pink on her cheeks.

"Hey _May-May_? A little birdie told me you like a certain white haired guy!", I teased.

May looked at me and sputtered," I-I s-o do n-not like B-Brendan."

I rolled my eyes. This is HOPELESS!

Then we all heard a phone ring. Ariana looked at it and said," I am not answering that."

I rolled my eyes and went to go answer. I picked up the phone and said,"Hello?"

"Hello! I am the contest host and I would like to say something to you guys and it is you need to share a room with some other people.", said the person on the other end. I raside an eyebrow and said," Okay. Are they boys or girls?" The person said," Boys." My eyes widened and I said," WHAT?! Sharing a house with boys?! I don't think so!"

"I'm sorry but they're already on their way." Then she hung up. I gasped. All of my friends looked at me confused. I started to explain. They are not gonna take this well.

Ariana's POV:

Dawn just said we have to share a house with boys. We all screamed WHAT except for Dawn. Misty just started pacing back and forth, while May just sat down on the chair with her arms crossed and Leaf looked surprisingly calm.

"Hey. Leaf why are you SO calm about this.", I asked.

She shrugged and went back to staring at a wall.

I heard a knock on the door and we all turned around. Oh my gosh! It's _them_. I gritted my teeth out of anger.

**Normal POV**

In came a green headed guy, auburn headed guy, raven headed guy, purple headed guy and a brown headed guy.

They started introducing themselves. Drew Hayden. May looked disgusted. Ash Ketchum. Misty tightened her fist. Evan Smith. Ariana gritted her teeth. Gary Oak. Leaf continued to stare at the wall but deep inside she wanted to punch him in the face. Paul Shinji. Dawn turned around and crossed her arms.

"So you girls wanna introduce yourselves?" asked Drew. May was starting to get annoyed. Ariana turned around and said," No. You jerks!" Drew looked slightly taken back. "I don't even know you.", he countered. "Oh you know who we are", they said. Drew looked confused so did all of his friends. "Then who _are_ you?, he asked.

All of them turned around looking pretty irritated. "Okay. Now let's introduce ourselves."

Our names are May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Ariana Miller, Leaf Green and Misty Waterflower. Now?! You remember right?, asked Misty in the most irritated voice ever. All of the boys looked at the girls in disbelief. "But.. But you guys look different., said Ash in the most oblivious tone ever. The girls all rolled their eyes at the most oblivious boy on earth.

"Now look. We're going to practice. We already chose a room. So you jerks can go do something or find your rooms."

Then they left.

**May's POV**

I CANNOT believe they had the decency to pull off the, ' I don't know you card.' I mean yes we do look different but not that different!

We all went into Misty's room to practice, I grabbed a acoustic guitar while everyone else grabbed an instrument. Misty with drums. Dawn with an bass or base. Ariana with an electric guitar and Leaf on keyboard.

You see we take turns singing as a "spotlight" singer.

While Ariana is the one who writes the songs. We all sing for the fun of it. You see our band is called, White Roses. Since I love roses so much.

We decided to sing a new song that Ariana wrote called 'Skyscraper' for the competition. We started practicing to make this perfect.

* * *

**Yup! There we go! Longer and BETTER! Yay! Review, Like and Follow!**

**In the next chapter the White Roses meet the _other _girls. Also the first round of the competition is in the next chapter. Yup they're singing skyscraper! Anyways! See ya later! :)**

**~QueenLauraxx**


	3. Chapter 2: The Crystal Clears and Pasts

Hello! Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! Quick huh? I am so pumped! 4 days of no school! Yes! So get ready for a WAVE of chapter! Also a quick announcement I will be doing a collab. But we'll see! Alright on with the story.

**Note- Some sad stuff in the italics when telling the girls love stories. I even teared up a little writing it!**

**Disclamer- I DO NOT own Pokemon and 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Crystal Clears and Pasts**

* * *

**M****isty POV:**

I walked from our mini mansion to the actual competition. I was nervous because I found out there was another girl band named The Crystal Clears.

I noticed some of the girls from The Crystal Clears. I introduced myself but the girl, what's her name? Maine? No. Mail? No. Melanie? No. OH! It was Melody. The girl named Melody came up to me and said,"You're Misty from The White Roses right?" I answered back with a yes. Then I smiled at her.

But my smile disappeared as she started to scream at me. Her scream caught some attention to other performers. "So Misty, I'm just gonna say this once. GET AWAY FROM MY ASH AND CRYSTAL CLEAR WILL DEFIANTLY surpass you.", she spat out with so much venom. This was when I decided I really didn't like them.

That quickly took me aback. I thought they were nice. I guess not. But when she said, "My Ash." That quickly took me aback too.

So I sent back my own little rant," _EXCUSE_ ME?! Who says you have the right to say that? You little witch!", I spat out. I stopped. I so wanted to punch this chick.

Then I heard May and the rest of The White Roses. "Hey what's going on in here?!" I heard May yell. But as quick as a flash all of the girls were at my side. "So Misty what is going on here?", I heard Ariana say. "Well this little witch here is insulting me and our band."

I hear gasps flow around the room. Then the girl known as Melody, lunged foward and tried to punch me.

But luckily for me I'm athletic. Anyways I dodged that little punch. And I pushed her away instead. Melody scowled at me while all of the other Crystal Clears started to have a fight with the other White Roses. I sighed at all of this. There is just too much drama.

**May's POV**

This girl with pinkish hair came up to me and started to growl at me. I figured that she was part of the Crystal Clear. This is just getting old.

I walked up to her and said,"Hey what's you're problem?" She just glared at me and said," My problem is _you_. You need to back off we all know which band is going to win anyways."

I started to get really mad. So I came up to her and said," Who says you were ever gonna win. You're not psychic or anything." Unlike Ariana, she was actually a psychic. While the rest of us had elemental powers.

Anyways. She just growled back at me and she left. Ugh. Stupid Crystal Clears. Why did we ever get stuck with them and those stupid boys!

**Leaf's POV**

The girl named Veronica came up to me and tried to smack talk me. I guess she doesn't have the gut to do it.

So instead of smack talking back to her I just pushed past her. All I heard from behind me was a loud gasp and then stomping all the way down the hall. I hate them. Or maybe I just hate Veronica.

**Normal POV**

The contestants were waiting anxiously in the waiting room, until the name Crystal Clears was called to go up onto the stage to preform. All of the girls in the band smirked at the White Roses. The girls in the White Roses band rolled their eyes.

The girls in Crystal Clears sang 'Want U Back'. Surprise! Surprise! It's a song about how the girls want a boy back. How looked stupid prancing around in the SHORT dresses. Anyways. The girls in The White Roses got ready for the performance. All of them wore a sparkly tank top, white shorts, heels or flats, a leather jacket (Outfit on Profile!) for their jewelry were pearl necklaces and bangle bracelets.

They got onto the stage after being called and then all of the girls got their specific instruments and started. Ariana took the first singing part.

**Skyscraper**

**Ariana**

_Sky's are crying I am watching_

_catching teardrops in my hand._

**May**

_Only silence has it's ending like_

_we never had a chance._

**Dawn**

_Do you have to make me feel like _

_there's nothing left of me._

**All**

_You can take everything I have you can break everything I am._

**Leaf**

_Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made_

_of paper!_

The girls started tearing up, but they held it back. It was a sad moment for them. Thinking of the past. But they kept going on strong singing bravely and beautifully

**Ariana**

_Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from _

_the ground like a skyscraper_

**Misty**

_Like a skyscraper_

**May**

_As the smoke clears, I awaken and_

_untangle you from me._

**Leaf**

_Would it make you feel better as you _

_watch me while I bleed_

**Misty**

_All my windows still are _

_broken but I'm standing on my feet_

They all stomped the ground when Misty said "but I'm standing on my feet"

**All**

_You can take everything I have. You can break _

_everything I am._

**Dawn**

_Like I'm made of glass_

**May **

_Like I'm made of paper! _

**Leaf**

_Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising_

_from the ground_

**All**

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

May walked over with Dawn and they started singing while all of the other girls had a little

bits of tears.

**May and Dawn**

_Go run run run. I'm gonna stay right here _

_watch you disappear. Yeah._

**Ariana**

_Go run run run! Yeah it's a long way down. _

_But I'm closer to the clouds up here._

All of the girls stopped playing their instrument except May

all of them went in the middle of the stage and

started singing with so much anger and hurt

and they all held hands

**Misty and Leaf**

_You can take everything I have _

_you can break everything I am._

**Ariana**

_Like I'm made of glass_

_like I'm made of paper_

**Misty**

_Go on and try to tear me down. _

_ I will be rising from the ground_

**Leaf**

_Like a skyscraper_

**Dawn**

_Like a skyscraper_

**All**

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper!_

They had all practically screamed the ending but they didn't care.

All of them got a huge encore. All of the girls waved to the audience. Once they got backstage they let it all out. But they didn't cry too loud. They just had steams of tears falling across their face. They all hugged one another. This was sad. Why they took all of these heartbreaks too personally was hard to explain.

_**But here we go:**_

_A small girl with short brown hair with blue eyes ran around in a field. She was 7 years old at the time. Her name is May Maple._

_She ran around and came face to face a boy with green hair (It's Drew isn't? Lol nope) the boy's name was Wally. _

_Wally and May became best of friends. May started falling for Wally. Later on she found out he was dating another girl. Then a couple years later she found out they were in a forced marriage. They really didn't care but May she was heartbroken._

_She had gotten a invitation to their wedding. She refused to go and cried all night. She was broken inside. She told herself never to fall in love again. But she did. She fell in ove with Drew and he broke her heart._

_After she had gone home crying her eyes out she unleashed her fire magic burning some grass in the process and almost burning her own house. T__he went to her friends for help and they had told her the same things happened to them. How all of them fell in love and got heartbroken._

_Like how Dawn fell in love with her childhood friend Kenny and he broke her heart by saying rude things to her and how this lead her to unleash wind powers and made a tree fall. _

_Misty with Rudy, and how mad she was when he cheated on her and how this lead her to unleash her water powers by creating a huge wave._

_ Ariana with Matthew, when she caught him kissing her rival and how this lead her to unleash her psychic powers aka telekinesis by lifting everyone in her way and throwing them on the ground._

_Leaf with Red, when he abused her and this lead her to unleash her plant powers by creating a beanstalk and the beanstalk wilted and turning black while she ran crying. __This lead to the girls learning about their powers, getting necklaces and control of their powers._

_ When the boys (Ash, Drew, Paul, Evan, and Gary) came they thought they found a better light. _

_But no such luck were bestowed on these girls. All these girls promised never to fall in love again. But no avail when they fell in love with the other boys._

5 boys stood in the shadows thinking and watching as the girls cried,'What have we done so horribly to these girls, all we did was break up with them.' But what they didn't know was their life story.

* * *

**AND CUT! Woo! Awesome story right? I mean um. Awesome chapter! A little sadness in here. Some OOC from when the girls are sad. I mean I never really saw Misty cry before. Okay. So. I'm not really trying to hate the other girls or lets say, Crystal Clears. I couldn't think of any other band names. Lol. **

**So question: Do you like the Crystal Clears? **

**Anyways please review, favorite or follow!**

**~QueenLauraxx**


	4. Chapter 3: Truths and Partay!

**Hey guys! I know I have been updating this story more than any other of my stories. But don't fret I will update the other stories after this. Like Team Hectic. I left you guys at a cliffhanger. SORRY! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Truths and Partay!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

All of the girls went back to their dorm and climbed upstairs to May's room and sat in silence until May started to speak. "Was that too emotional?", asked May. All of the girls turned to look at her. Leaf was shaking her head indicating she was saying no.

May heard a telepathic message from Ariana saying, 'No'. Misty said a small no and Dawn still being the bubbly girl she was said, no a little too enthusiastically.

They all heard a knock at the door, and Ariana and May went downstairs, since they were being cautious. So they needed back up in case it was burglars orsomething.

When they opened the door, it was the boys. Ugh...

"Oh it's _you._", May spat out.

"Look May, it was just a dare can't you guys let it go?", asked Drew.

All of the girls glared at him. The boys didn't know the reason why they were being so um... "harsh".

Misty stepped up and nearly yelled but stuck to loud "talking"," You don't even know the real story!"

"I've always known you guys would be jerks anyways.", said Leaf.

All of the boys stared right at them. Gary then said," Tell us the truth! You guys are just being rude, I mean all we did was do the dare!"

Leaf then got very tired of this and she got up screaming at the top of her lungs,"We're girls! You don't know the half of us nor do you know our love lives!"

The boys looked taken back. At the time in middle school. They were the so called populars back then.

But what the girls didn't know was they weren't so arrogant or had a big ego like they had in middle school. So what if they broke girls hearts it isn't the end of the world they had thought.

But hearing Leaf yell and scream changed their minds. She was always the calm one out of everyone, the second being Ariana and the third being Dawn.

"What is with you girls?", asked Gary. All of the girls broke down in silent tears. With their hands on their face. All of the boys stared at the girls in silence. Possibly feeling some sympathy. Keyword: possibly.

All of the boys sighed but Drew spoke up, "Alright stop crying." All of the girlslooked at him wiping the tears away.

"We just have one question. Every time you see us why do you start tearing up?", they asked.

All of the girls stared at them and said," We had a tough life."

Paul raised an eyebrows, Drew furrowed his eyebrows, Ash stared at them, and Gary sat there and looked at Leaf.

"What do you mean a "tough" life?", Drew asked.

The girls sighed and stood up. They said,"Do you really want to know?" The boys nodded and the girls started to explain. As they explain tears fell but the kept as straight face.

When the boys heard the girls story, they softened their gazes towards the girls.

But. What the boys didn't expect was this.

"But don't be thinking we could be all happy again like we were before.", said Ariana.

Then the girls swiftly left the room, leaving the boys astonished and stunned.

* * *

**May's POV**

"Guys.", I said. They all turned to look at me. "Why did we tell them that", I asked.

They all shrugged. Then my phone started vibrating.

'Hello?'. _Hi, we need you and your band the White Roses to preform for a party, can you come? '_Um let me ask my bandmates.'

I turned towards my band mates and friends, I asked them if they wanted to preform for a party. They all nodded. I smiled and turned back to talk to the person again. 'Alright they said yes! We will be there soon!'

I hung up my phone, and we wen upstairs to get ready for the party. Hopefully tonight was gonna get more better than get more depressing. And I already figured out what song we are going to do.

* * *

**And Scene! Alright before you guys start spamming the reviews with 'That's too short!' And 'I don't like this, its too short!' Well hate to break it to you, but this was a filler in chapter. Heh... Anyways at least I actually got off my lazy butt and typed up a chapter. I will probably start typing Team Hectic as well after this. I am going to be starting the chapter for that. Anyways. See ya guys! **

**Peace out!**

**~QueenLauraxx**


	5. Chapter 4: Freakin Perfect & Jamming

**OMG. Hey guys. I haven't updated since last month or two. :o. Sorry! I have been busy moving and stuff. Hehe... alright... so the song I'm doing is Freaking Perfect (Clean Version) I know it's not 'freakin' but I mean this is rated K+. So yeah...I really don't wanna cuss. BUT ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I _DON'T_ own the song by Pink! :) nor do I own Pokemon! And remember that!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Freakin Perfect and Jamming!**

* * *

**May's POV:**

We left the room after we had gotten changed we went to the performance. Once we got there the whole room was huge. The whole entire room was covered in decorations, streamers flowing down the walls. Party balloons were strung around the whole entire room. A bunch of food stacked up on a long table, and by long, I _mean_ long.

We decided to sing the song. Instead of the girls in the Crystal Clears. I mean if we do this maybe we get better cred and we'll get past the first round. But we also figured out that this party was for welcoming all the performers. Then later on the judges crushing their dreams and kicking them off later on, thinking this party will make them feel better for joining.

We figured that we should sing a song that Dawn had wrote (**I know she didn't write it, but imagine they wrote all of the songs that they sing.**) because we barely sing any of her songs. We either sing mine's or Ariana's or even we sing Misty's.

Of course Dawn wrote a song about "perfectness" and in pop version. Most of us are a country type of singer but Dawn, Misty and Leaf sing Pop. I really don't mind as long as we sing the songs together.

We were actually the first ones at the party so we were just chilling. Until the Crystal Clears came. They came up to us and said,"What are_ you_ doing here?" I rolled my eyes and said," Okay. Either you are acting just plain stupid or you do know that this party is for ALL of the performers, and the last time I checked we ARE performers." Misty, Dawn and Ariana started laughing lightly at what I had said. On the other hand the other girls were blushing different shades of red after being embarassed.

The strutted off screaming at us saying," JUST YOU WAIT! WE WILL WIN THIS!" I smirked victoriously. We all were wearing the same thing but different colors. But instead we decided to wear casual. We all wore skinny jeans. I wore a a tank top with a rose on it and it was red. And a white cardigan. And black boots. Leaf, Dawn and Ariana all wore the same thing but they wore they're colors. Dawn's color of course is pink. Ariana's is purple. Leaf's is green and Misty's is blue. We all wore jewelry based off our powers (**If you forget, May=Fire, Misty=Water,Dawn=Air,Leaf=Grass, and Ariana=Psychic**.) For me a ruby, Misty's was a sapphire, Dawn's was a diamond, Ariana's was an amethyst , and Leaf's was a emerald.

Once everyone got there we all got stage and the Crystal Clears were pretty surprised to see us on the stage. They even threw a fit! Everyone was staring at them! It was so funny to watch. They were demanding to sing on stage, and they were kicking and yelling. Until one of the security guards escorted them out of the room. Once they left the whole room exploded with laughter. Then out of the corner of my eye I see something green. I turned and saw that big ego, and heartbreaker grasshead.

He was staring directly at me with those green eyes. He looked pretty surprised at us, he probably didn't know we were going to sing. Then something came up to my mind. I forgot they were our housemates...

They probably saw us walking outside dressed up and wondered where we were going. But guess who were the lead singers tonight and the ONLY ones singing? Yup Dawn and I.

I walked up to the front along with Dawn. We stood up at the microphones. "Hello! As you may know us we are the White Roses!" , I said into the mike. The whole entire room exploded with claps.

But did you know there was gonna be a rap? Well Misty's gonna be doing that. Ash is gonna be surprised. Doesn't matter if we are hating those boys. But did you know that Misty was best friends with Ash until he broke her heart? He also didn't know she was a rapper. Wait until he hears her. The girls then started playing their instruments.

**Perfect by P!nk**

**May**

Made a wrong turn once or twice

**Dawn**

Dug my way out blood and fire.

We then took the mikes off the stands. I started walking around dancing

we a few movements like twirling and walking around the other girls and Dawn was doing the

same thing.

**May**

Bad decisions that's alright

I saw the boys tense once they heard the song. I think that Dawn wrote about

them and they figured it out.

**Dawn**

Welcome to my silly life

**May and Dawn**

Mistreated, Misplaced, Misunderstood

**May**

Miss "No it's all good"

**Dawn**

It didn't slow me down

Then Dawn started waggling her finger showing it didn't slow her down.

**May**

Mistaken, always second guessin

Underestimated

**Dawn**

Look I'm still around

**All**

Pretty, Pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than

less than perfect

**May**

Pretty, Pretty please if you ever ever feel like you nothing you are perfect

to me

During this short break we were both in the middle

of the stage so Dawn and I walked over to the opposing side of the

stage. Dawn on the right, and Me on the left.

**Dawn**

Your so mean

She even pointed to the boys. They're eyes widened and the whole

crowd looked at them whispering to one another.

**May**

When you talk (Dawn: When you talk) about yourself

you are wrong

**Dawn**

Change the voices in your head (May: In your head)

**May**

Make them like you instead!

**May and Dawn**

So complicated, look how big you'll make

filled with so much hatred

**Dawn**

Such a tired game

**May**

It's enough I've done all that I could think of chased down all my demons

**Dawn and May**

I'll see you do the same

**All**

Pretty, Pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your less than

less than perfect

**Dawn**

Pretty, Pretty please don't you ever ever feel like your nothing you are perfect to me

Then Misty came out onto the stage. Ash stared at her weirdly but once she

started rapping. Oh his face was PRICELESS!

**Misty**

The whole world scared so I swallow my fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying that we try try try but we try to hard but it's a waste

of my time

Done lookin for the critics cause their everywhere

They don't like my jeans they don't get my hair

Estrange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

**All**

Yeah! Oh pretty pretty please! Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel! Like your less than less

than perfect! Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me

Then Dawn and I started dancing everywhere. Everyone was clapping to to the beat

even some of them were dancing. I realized that the boys were just staring at us

with a cold hard glare. Probably because Dawn pointed at them

After we had finished the song the boys came up to us grasshead was the first to talk," WHY DID YOU SING THAT SONG?!" He practically screamed at us. Oh because we probably wanted to get back at you for what you did. You do know that girls don't let go of everything so easily grasshead. I said in my head. But guess what? Ariana is a mind reader and said what I had said in my head out loud. I practically threw a glare over to where Ariana was.

She smiled sheepishly. Drew glared at Ariana. But since I had threw a glare where she was and he noticed he said,"Hey? December? Why did you glare at you so called friend?"

I really wanted to burn this guy but I would of been kicked out of the competition. Instead I stomped over to a table where they were serving snacks. And sat there pouting or "sulking" or as I would call it fuming with fury. Literally. My shirt caught on fire and I doused it before anyone noticed.

**Dawn's POV (MAN! May's POV was long.)**

I watched May stomp all the way over the table. I sighed. Stupid cabbage. (**Cabbage is Drew! XD**) I glared at him and said," You didn't have to say that!"

He smirked. I was ready to squeeze the life outta him until I was pulled back. I turned around and saw Paul. "No need to go all brutal troublesome." Once I heard the word Troublesome. I blew up. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! MY NAME IS DAWN AND YOU KNOW IT!" He let me got. I was red-faced and I almost release a whirlwind at that plumhead. Leaf, Misty and Ariana all stood there watching the scene unravel in front of them.

Leaf then finally decided to get into the situation. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away. The rest of the girl followed. Then once we got to where May was we screamed," You GOOD FOR NOTHING JERKS!" That felt good to scream at them. Even though everyone in the room were looking at us like we were mental or something. I always hated being called any "nicknames."

We turned around to see May on fire. We freaked out. But Misty just splashed her in the face with water. Thank goodness no one saw what had happened or the secret would of been out.

* * *

**Dawn's POV (still) 2 Hours later**

We all got out of the party building as we call it. Then we all went to our "house" and once we got there we all collapsed onto the couches. "That whole entire performance was tiring. Especially since you are one of the leads." , said May. "Oh. September. You must be the only one who thinks that.", a voice said. It looked like May knew the voice very well. She snapped her head up. And screamed, "GRASSHEAD! I ALREADY TOLD YOU MY NAME IS MAY! YOUR ATTENTION SPAN MUST BE 2 SECONDS IF YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! All of us started laughing at what she had said.

Then the boys revealed themselves. Drew rolled his eyes and left to his room. As did the rest of the boys. All of us girls we were left alone in one room. Then Ariana spoke up. "Maybe we should go to sleep now to. Tomorrow is the competition. We all nodded and went upstairs. Once we got changed. We all said Goodnight and went into our rooms. I sat on the bed. But then I remembered how Paul had called me troublesome. I blushed at the though. But I realized. We all hated them for breaking our hearts. Why would I think of getting back together with him. I mean he was the one that broke my heart. I shook my head and said to myself. NO I WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE again to that jerk and with that last thought I fell asleep.

* * *

**ALL DONE! Eek. This was over 2,000 words! I wanted to go longer. But oh well! Anyways. THIS WAS NOT A FILLER. You can learn more and more about them in this one chapter. I hope you guys are happy that I wrote it! :)**

**-QueenLauraxx**


End file.
